epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who, as he is credited in the video, his "real" name simply being "the Doctor", battled Doc Brown in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. The Tenth Doctor was portrayed by Nice Peter, but halfway through the battle, he was shot by a Dalek controlled by Doc Brown and regenerated into the Fourth Doctor, who was portrayed by George Watsky. The Fourth Doctor also made cameo appearances in Hitler vs Vader 3 and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. He remained portrayed by Watsky on both occasions. Information on the rapper The Doctor is the protagonist of the popular British BBC science-fiction television series Doctor Who, which has been around since 1963. The Doctor is a Time Lord: a time-traveling, humanoid alien from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. So far, the Doctor has been portrayed by 13 different incarnations. He travels around in his TARDIS (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace) to explore the universe and fight injustice. He has fought many enemies such as the Daleks, Cybermen, an evil Time Lord named the Master, Weeping Angels, the Silence, Silurians, and many others. He has also allied with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, UNIT, and River Song, and has traveled with Sarah Jane Smith, K-9 (a robotic dog), Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswald, and many others. His tool of choice is the sonic screwdriver that can unlock most codes and doors. Also in the Doctor's possession is the psychic paper, a mysterious ID card that allows him to trick people into thinking he is anybody he wishes, just by having them glance at it. The Doctor is a very just and noble man, even trying to save his enemies from peril at times. He is also extremely compassionate towards his companions, but is not afraid to draw the line, returning them home if need be. Due to the immense popularity of the series, the fans of the show began to be called "Whovians". ERBoH Bio Brilliant! An audio-visual aggressive rhyming contest where – oh, who am I? You, my friend, can just call me "the Doctor." I'm a Time Lord (a centuries-old alien) and I travel through time and space in a non-traditional time machine – the TARDIS, er, well, I guess to you it just looks like a 1960's-style British Police telephone booth. It's bigger on the inside. pretty-ish British girl runs by screaming, chased by some kind of creature. Ah, that's just my latest companion – I'm always traveling with someone or another in a consistently platonic way. "Doctor Who", the television show based on my life, was produced by the BBC and has been running sporadically since the 1960's. Massive audiences tune in to watch me go toe-to-toe with enemies with low-budget special-effects like the Cybermen and the Daleks–who actually, really, had what looked like a toilet plunger as part of their design. As a Time Lord, I can regenerate if I'm critically wounded and "recast" myself with a new personality and physical form up to thirteen times. Appearance in the rap battles (cameo) Hitler vs Vader 3: The Fourth Doctor, alongside Leonidas and Macho Man Randy Savage, appeared on a passing speeder at the very beginning of the battle. Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso: The Fourth Doctor briefly appeared on Pablo Picasso's television screen at the end of his second verse. Lyrics ['''Note: The Tenth Doctor is in brown, while the Fourth Doctor is in maroon. Additional voices are in ''italics.] 'Verse 1: (Ooh!) Actually, if you don't mind, it's just "the Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time, but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really. (Oh well.) Never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! '''Interlude: I'm going to die… (Doctor…) At least, this version of me… (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another… (Doctor…) Prepare…to meet…your… [The Tenth Doctor regenerates into the Fourth Doctor.] Density! Hahahaha! 'Verse 2:' I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle, shifting my physical form! You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should have never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my Piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different, 'Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hanging with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! 'Verse 1 (re-looped):' (Ooh!) Actually, if you don't mind, it's just "the Doctor"… [The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to switch off the battle and go to the end slate.] Trivia *The Doctor is the third rapper to originate from a notable sci-fi franchise, after Darth Vader and Captain Kirk. *He is the second fictional rapper associated with time-travel, after Captain Kirk. *He is the first rapper to be announced by a name that is not a proper moniker for their person. *He is the third rapper to directly respond to the announcer, after Vince Offer and Steve Jobs. *He is the fourth rapper to change forms, after Gandalf, Michael Jackson, and Elvis Presley. **He is the second to change forms from older to younger, after Gandalf. ***He is also the second to be forced to change forms by the opponent, after Gandalf. *He is the third character to die in-battle, after Billy Mays and Steve Jobs. **He is also the only character to die and not be replaced by another person. Rather, he is replaced by another version of himself. *Both of the Doctor's cameo appearances in Season 3 were by the Fourth Doctor. *He was mentioned by Meriwether Lewis in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted in the line, "Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back!" Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky